


To do list

by Ravingravox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mermaids, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravingravox/pseuds/Ravingravox
Summary: Land or sea, swimming royalties. Two girls who are polar opposites but are still in love none of the less.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Check out @banana_slime if you'd like to see what these two look like  
> For: Dee

The ocean was quiet, making everything move in a soft sway. The fish minded their own business, swimming about the sea floor, living normally. It was moments like these that Emu cherished the most. She sat on a rock at the bottom of the sea floor looking up, seeing the light filter in from the surface. She swam close enough to shore to be sitting on the reef, not below the drop off. 

 

Emu closed her eyes and let the water brush past her gills, taking a big inhale in, she breathed out softly. In her palms she held an orange shell, one she rubbed to calm her down when she would get anxious. 

 

Her father is bound to have people looking for her by now, but she doesn’t really care too much. Let them look, she needed an out. 

 

Emu jumped at the sound of a voice behind her, sharp and smooth, “What’s a pretty think like you doing in a dump like this?” 

 

Emu turned to meet golden eyes, eyes that belonged to her girlfriend, Treasure. She scanned the reef, seeing nothing but beautiful sea life, going on like nothing was happening. “This isn’t a dump…” Emu said softly. 

 

Treasure rolled her eyes, swimming around Emu and sitting beside her. “Yeah well, I think it is.” Treasure took Emu’s hand, intertwining their fingers.

 

Emu stared at the hands then at the mermaid in front of her. “Treasure, why do you like the shore so much?” 

 

Treasure looked at her with a frown, “Why do you like the ocean so much?” 

 

The shy girl looked down at her lap, “Sorry…” 

 

Treasure sighed and tipped Emu’s face up to meet her eyes, “Because, Princess, there’s so much to see up there. It’s warm and invitin’. Ain’t like down here, dark and cold and lifeless.” 

 

Emu blinked, then looked away, she could never come to hate the ocean. It was her home. 

 

“I know you hate the humans, babe.” The princess looked up as the other pushed hair out of her face, revealing her damaged eye. “They’re no good, I don’t give a flip about them either. They can drown for all I care.” 

 

“All life is precious.” 

 

“I know you say that but you’ve got some salt in there, I can tell. I know hatred when I see it.” 

 

Emu swimmed up slightly, towards the surface, Treasure following slowly after. 

Emu kept swimming until she was within arms length of the surface, reaching her hand out and touching it, feeling the air on the pad of her finger ever so slightly. 

“I could never appreciate the land as you do.” she said, pulling her hand away and looking at the golden girl beside her, “My father wants to keep me down here, so I’m ready to rule the sea when I’m older and not worry about some gully fish dreams.”

 

Treasure shook her head, swimming up and meeting Emu, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Sorry to say but your daddy’s uptight and puts too much on ya.” She kissed Emu’s cheek softly, “I think you should do whatever you want to do.” 

 

The princess’ arms wrapped instinctively around the other’s neck, smiling a bit at the kiss. 

“Well….”  

 

The other mermaid raised her eyebrow questioningly, “Well?” 

 

“I have….one thing in mind.” Emu whispered softly, pressing her lips to Treasure’s for a short time. 

 

Treasures eyes went wide, and then she smirked deviously. “Follow me princess, i’d like to show you where my house is.” 


End file.
